User talk:Koisuru/Archive 3
new GI releases hey, i wnated to tell you that we have spotted new bakugan gundalian invaders such as aranaut and krackix in walmarts up north. they havent gotten stock in southern states. Infobox ideas Hey Koisuru, I was thinking about putting a "Battle Gear" section on the Bakugan Infobox to show which Battle Gear a Bakugan uses in the show. I was also thinking about an Infobox for items, so they don't look as bad. Any suggestions?Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free Lemonade ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''only 25 cents.]] 17:46, May 26, 2010 (UTC) : None. Sure, go ahead. –koisuru (talk) 17:13, May 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Only thing is...I don't know how to make one...heh.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free Lemonade ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''only 25 cents.]] 18:55, May 27, 2010 (UTC) :::Okay, what do I need to do? –koisuru (talk) 12:43, May 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::I don't really know, I guess help make an attachment to the Bakugan Infobox that says "Battle Gear" and then you can put the Battle Gears name, like the G power thing, but it needs to link. For the Item Infobox, I don't know really, I think we need some small pics of the Toys R Us, Walmart, and Target logos, and then a section like, maybe, Sold At or something. Let's decide once we get it created.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free Lemonade ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''only 25 cents.]] 13:18, May 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::I added a battle gear parameter in ; and created . Let me know if this is what you want or anything. –koisuru (talk) 01:45, May 30, 2010 (UTC) ...and i thought this site is for world wide readers. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''What about a Hug?!]] 13:21, May 28, 2010 (UTC) :...?Abce2|''Free Lemonade ''[[User Blog:Abce2|''only 25 cents.]] 13:22, May 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Sorry I didn't see this, but thanks.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free Lemonade ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''only 25 cents.]] 18:41, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :::Actually, let's put battle gear above variation.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free Lemonade ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''only 25 cents.]] 21:14, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Done. –koisuru (talk) 18:07, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :Again, thanks.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free Lemonade ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''only 25 cents.]] 18:08, May 31, 2010 (UTC) hey Koisuru it's me Blaze are you back for sure--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 21:25, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :No, he just came to help with the infoboxes.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free Lemonade ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''only 25 cents.]] 21:30, May 30, 2010 (UTC) We've got a problem I don't think the Item Infobox is working correctly. Bakugan Deka Assault Pack Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free Lemonade ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''only 25 cents.]] 20:33, June 3, 2010 (UTC) :Never mind. Someone messed it up.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free Lemonade ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''only 25 cents.]] 20:38, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Hey Koisuru, it's a new user Agent Z and I just wanted to say you are cool and awesome!!!!!!!! Hey Hi, I joined this wikia since you have "left" I've heard such legendary stuff about you! The last time I knew you were here you were only helping Abce2 with something. So what's happining? 5teel-o4teen (talk) 00:26, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Hi It would be real kool if you chated and left me some messages in response! 5teel-o4teen (talk) 00:34, June 28, 2010 (UTC) : Ugh. –koisuru (talk) 00:42, June 28, 2010 (UTC) What? Why on your page did you say "Ugh"? No offense, but that's rude. What did I do? 5teel-o4teen (talk) 00:58, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Ugh People who never respond . . . 5teel-o4teen (talk) 01:08, June 28, 2010 (UTC) : How does protecting this page sound? –koisuru (talk) 11:59, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Infobox ideas 2.0 Hey Koisuru, I had an idea for an infobox for the NPCs on Bakugan Dimensions. An Infobox that has the usual at the top, you know, the picture, then below it is (in order) where they're located, such as the Park, Downtown, etc, their attribute, and their Bakugan. Lastly their level. Do you think you could help us out? Thanks, Abce2|''Free lemonade''[[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 11:49, July 20, 2010 (UTC) : I made Template:Infobox NPC. You might want to take a look at its wikicode, it's fairly simple, based on Template:Infobox. –koisuru (talk) 13:46, July 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Whoa, I didn't even see you there, sorry. But anyway, thanks, and I will take a look at it. Cheers, Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free lemonade]][[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 15:20, July 24, 2010 (UTC) can you put batle gear attribute pics when you put the attributes just as you put the regular attributs--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 00:14, September 3, 2010 (UTC) : Can you give an example? –koisuru (talk) 01:11, September 3, 2010 (UTC) KOISURU!!!!! Ima Firen Mah Gyrazor!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :He's talking about the Gold, Copper, and Silver attributes. But I could have sworn you added those already...Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free lemonade]]''only 25 cents!'' 01:23, September 3, 2010 (UTC)